


Are The Tables Turned

by SpiffyMolotovMouse



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Joan Ferguson - Freeform, Vera Bennett - Freeform, joanferguson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyMolotovMouse/pseuds/SpiffyMolotovMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an AU take from the end of Season 4, merging into an AU season 5.<br/>Is Vera going to end up in jail like Joan did and then Joan, give back what was given to her as a prisoner?<br/>Is Joan going back to jail?<br/>Will Miss Ferguson and Miss Bennett finally declare their feelings before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are The Tables Turned

Vera didn't think things would go the way that they did, but it happened and there was nothing to do. Running out with Will Jackson seeing Bea Smith In a puddle of blood, Governor Bennett automatically told herself that she should of known this were to happen. How could she think a recording session would be done and nothing remotely violent? Stupidity....she was bashing herself. Her head turned to see Ferguson covered with Bea Smith's blood, shock upon her face although she was well aware quite quickly that, Joan had a deep amount of satisfaction within her after murdering Bea Smith in the act of self defensive. Which it was, and now was also Vera's fault. 

Joan stood there shaking, not knowing what was to come next but without needing to think it over she already knew her rights and that this would not make Smith 'Win” so she said in her final words. This was an act of self defensive, a prisoner let out by the Governor's watch and she would not be defeated. The broad woman didn't dare look anybody in the eye until forced as she stayed speechless, thinking and processing what had just happened, something she had dreamed about for far too long coming into place out of nowhere, so out of nowhere it was almost a blur. Bea Smith was one biggest reason's as to why she and Vera had a wedge torn between them, for making Joan feel such loss and betrayal. This was a vengeance kill, and Joan had no remorse nor would she. The top dog did most of the work, but Joan still got to gut her a bit before the life left her eyes. She basically begged Ferguson to do it, how could Joan pass up such a taunting deal? Smith got what she deserved. All of it. The former top dog caused Ferguson's only love to depart, forever, utterly alone and not an ounce of forgiveness in Vera's veins because of it all, so it felt. Not to mention, then she tried messing with her god child Shane. Just because she and others were under the impression Jianna and herself were actually intimate to which it was more of a guardian, sister like bond that sick In the head people thought to be something so vile. Yes, this was good karma. Joan told herself over and over looking at Smith's dead body, her soul finally gone for good. 

Governor Bennett was breathing heavy, heart racing almost feeling as though It was going to stop. She turned around from Bea, awaiting the ambulance and told the officer next to Joan to move away and without thinking, without even getting a word formed inside her head her hands grabbed Joan Ferguson's face hard and tight shaking it. “WHY!?” The small woman yelled, tears almost forming inside her eyes. She could see Joan's confused and caught off guard reaction to her yell, her touch most of all feeling her face tremble and didn't let go but continued to shake her face. “WHY!?” She yelled again shaking, a couple tears running down her now ghost white face. Joan stood speechless as her lips trembled with confusion, thoughts, unawareness, sadness. Vera was just as struck, had no idea what to feel or think. This was all her fault, and she was going to reap it, she knew it and it hurt too bad, but not as bad as it still hurt to this day when she lost Joan or, realized she never had her. So it felt to the former Deputy. 

The 'Freak' sucked in a deep breath and pushed Bennett's hands away from her by shifting her head backwards and took a few steps back not knowing what to do now. She had always wanted to feel those hands upon her, but not like this. Not like this at all. “I....” She stopped, unable to talk. It was hard. 

Vera sucked back the tears and sob wanting to come out, mouthing I thought you were better than this and as Joan read her words, it honestly made her fall to her arse and tremble. She failed Vera, again. Joan had emotions, they were just pushed away this whole time is all. The Russian endured so damn much it was unholy just how much and all she wanted, was Vera. That night of the dinner, was supposed to be her confession of love, romantic love but Vera pushed her away which caused hatred, betrayal, humiliation and for Joan to close up quickly. Now, she felt all those familiar feelings come rushing back.

The ambulance had come to attend Bea along with officers. Bea Smith was dead, there was no saving this woman who had committed suicide thinking it would fall back onto Joan, but in all reality this was going to fall upon Vera. She was the one who had let Smith out, who had a screwdriver none the less. Even if she truly wanted to, Miss Bennett couldn't pin anything onto Joan. Every prisoner who leaves Wentworth is searched and a weapon would have surely been found. Especially the way Vera stripped searched Ferguson. Was it her turn to be in prison now? Governor Bennett was afraid, Joan continued to stay silent towards the younger woman as she answered questions that were being asked by the officers. Vera had to answer some herself and surprisingly, Joan went home. Deep down the small woman felt relief, she didn't want her back in and she didn't want her in trouble she just had to play the part. Now it was her own life on the line, her job and everything else. She couldn't even get away to go over and explain things to Joan, get the truth and also give it. The small woman was feeling strangled, literately and there was nothing to be done about it. SHE failed. Vera allowed emotions to get the best of her, the whole entire time. 

Joan didn't get pinned for it, she was released to go home but Vera wasn't out of the gutter by a long shot. A pending investigation was coming forth and there was nothing Bennett could do about the matter. She was mad, hateful, sadness, remorse in so many ways. Jake, her thought to be fling that she hated, but wanted to prove Joan so wrong was up to no good. It was no surprise, she had bad feelings from the beginning. Vera wasn't denying her stupidity at all, anymore, that was a fact. It felt shitty but all the small woman could do was try and move forward, but as to how was a big mystery. Especially when her world was more than likely about to take the biggest turn it ever had done. 

Two weeks later......

Vera was going through the investigation status off and on still not knowing whether or not she was going to end up in prison herself this round when she always swore to do right no matter what, but no, she allowed her emotions to get the best of her no matter how much of a poker face she had on when it came to Joan Ferguson and there was no denying her failure. She was on a temporary leave for the time being, Jackson covering as Governor and Jake, was now Deputy Governor in charge when she had such a overwhelmingly horrible gut feeling it was wrong. She cut ties with him verbally and all sorts, the pressure was too much to bare along with the struggle of pretending to “want” him when really she didn't. Bennett always tried to find a way to keep herself from fading off into oblivion because her emotions for Joan were so high it overpowered her entire soul, literately it was and still is to this day that deep of a consumption. Obsession. 

Joan was happy to be home, happy Smith was now dead. She was quite joyed with that factor, having the need to end that red head's life for so much time now even though she didn't actually do it, Bea did. She just got to get an extremely good few gut hits with that screwdriver as provoked, making her feel euphoria all around. Ferguson was gathering every needed paperwork in order to get back what she deserved and also her position as Governor Ferguson. However she had guilt though on behalf of it, not wanting to take that away from Vera but the rage, hurt, and betrayal made her so badly want to. Not to mention, she was under the impression and was most certain of it, that Vera planned to try and have her killed. The woman she goddamn loved, and was about to confess such things to at that dinner, the dinner that ruined them forever. She had to blunt her thoughts with that matter, a matter that would never be fixed nor dealt with. For now she was resting, recovering from everything but in the process, she honestly would be delighted to have the Vera Bennett she once knew in her cross hairs to comfort her, silently anyway. 

The two week period was a bit of a hellish one. Vera had let herself go, hiding away in her house with her phone off and cut off from everyone unless the police of some sort came knocking on her door about more questions. This was it, she was almost 100% sure that she was going to jail and for good, losing everything she ever worked for and especially...Joan. She wanted to so badly work things out if possible when Joan got out, never wanting to act so hateful and seem so deceitful. It was her job, as Governor. The small hints made it even worse, giving Bennett that butterfly stomach feeling wishing Joan could be hers. Tonight she had taken a few pain pills, wanting to numb herself and also had a couple glasses of wine to go with em. She needed to feel free which was so hard. A good few hours in, half past eleven at night the small woman couldn't help herself anymore. She was now impaired mentally and emotionally from the narcotics and alcohol and gathered the courage she should have had so long ago, and go over to Joan Ferguson's house to explain It all and let all truth be known whether there was silence from the Russian beauty or not. It was time. Vera got herself together, despite her lazy silk like sweat pants and tank top on she dressed over with a cardigan. She drove to Joan's home, fucked up and not ready to do this even though she was. Big breaths, tiny ones, praying constantly while shaking profusely. 

Ferguson had gotten done with dinner, a few shots of Vodka and was just sitting lifelessly really, upon her couch. She was dozing off, needing more rest feeling as though she could never get enough so it seemed. Shane was gone, freaked out by the whole mess that had happened to which she blamed Franky for, she was going to get her somehow. She did care for that boy, Joan wasn't a psychopath, isn't, mostly everyone just has no idea on how to understand her, except one person before....Vera. Oh god, Vera. Her face, eyes, mouth especially, just everything, made Joan so angry because she couldn't have it, never could while others did. Envy rushing her, regret, humiliation because of not being able to even confess before Vera tore her a new one. That feeling never departed the tall Russian, not by a long shot and It was one of the worst feelings she ever endured. Literately.

Vera was driving a bit fast in her car yet safe and finally arrived at the former Governor more than likely Governor again, house. Her heart was beating so fast, breathing rigid, how was she going to begin speaking when Joan probably had some type of weapon or just her fists to finish Vera off once and for all, after thinking she was set up to be killed by her, when god no it wasn't supposed to be that way. She took in deep breaths before heading to the front door slowly. She was fucked up on pills and alcohol but still functional, very. Three knocks and a minute later, the current Governor began turning around and walking away shaking her head, while yelling at herself inside her own mind about how stupid of an idea this was. 

Joan was drifting off into her slumber in the living room. Thinking too much got the best of her and then those knocks made her snap out of it and even gasp from it being so unexpected. “What and the hell..” Joan muttered to herself shrugging, standing up and taking her time as she approached the door, her heart dropping as to who she saw beginning to almost sprint away from the looks of it. Vera. She cleared her throat in an authoritative voice. “Vera.” She slightly yelled flatly, crossing her arms and kinking a brow. Taking it upon herself, not afraid of this woman besides the emotional torture she gained from her, she walked steadily forward and stood right in front of the small brunette, breathing a bit harder than normal. “Why is it, you've decided to come to my home at such a time hmm? Come ta' finish me off yes?” She asked with such mockery within her tone, smirking with pride holding back the tears and the aching inside of her cunt that Vera had always given her, wanting to feel such things with this woman she never had before. It was true, torture is what it was. She could see the fear and confusion within her ex deputies eyes, also an impairment with them as well. Automatically she already knew Vera had decided to go down a low path as of late, which was highly disappointing but not something she was about to use as an advantage either. She really did/does love this woman. Despite the fact she is in firm beliefs, that Vera tried to have her killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, opinions, etc are very much appreciated!


End file.
